Tonight I'm loving you
by YB YounG
Summary: One shot. High risk of OOC- Malec making out related random short story. I know you want me, and you know I want you. The night is long. Why don't we take it nice and slow? Let's get the party started!


Magnus's loft, the living room.

"What a silent and peaceful night." Magnus took a sip of his cocktail, feeling a great mood.

Alec smiled and walked to the three seater couch where Magnus sat. "Yeah, tonight is really quiet. My phone is not ringing at all."

"That's a good sign. We should cherish this moment and learn to take a break from the busy working life." Magnus said while he put down his cocktails on the side table. Then, Magnus sat upright and gazing at Alec who was sitting beside him now.

"So… What should we do? Any plans for tonight?" Magnus asked when he pressed a tender kiss on Alec's lips.

Alec grinned. "Well, I do not really have any plans. What about you? Do you have any thought? Feel free to share with me."

"Hmm…" Magnus crossed his arms and then he was tapping his fingers gently on his cheekbone.

"Anything?" Alec asked again. He measured Magnus with his smiling face, knowing that Magnus was thinking something in his mind.

"Well, I have one crazy thought. But you know… I'm not sure will you like it or not…" Magnus said in hesitation.

"What is it?" Alec asked curiously.

Magnus took a deep breath and leaned closer to Alec. "What do you say… if we do some exercises?" His voice was hoarse and deep, which sounded quite sexy to Alec.

Alec frowned. "…Exercises?" He chuckled, wondered why Magnus suddenly has such weird thought.

Magnus smirked. He knew that Alec must be thinking differently with his mind.

"Alexander, the thoughts what appeared in my mind must be very different with yours." Magnus laughed carefreely and he got closer to Alec, whispered something with a very soft tone in Alec's ear.

"…What do you mean?" Alec looked confused, he repeated what Magnus said again in a weird slow tone. "Bed exercises…? What exactly it is?"

Magnus can't help himself but laugh unstoppable. "You are such an innocent boy, Alexander."

"…What?" Alec creased his brow. He was wondering why Magnus commented him like this.

Magnus caressed Alec's face and explained in a more direct way. "Still remember what we did on the first night we slept together? That day you coming here and told me that you wanted to have next step with me… The next step in our relationship…"

Alec first looked confused, however, he seemed finally thinking of something that closer to the answer. Then, Alec's face flushed red all of sudden.

"Does that ring a bell now?" Magnus teased playfully. "The next step of love, the sex step. Our first night together…"

Alec coughed, felt his throat was dry and tight for no reason. He took a few deep breathes and asked. "Are you serious…?"

"Serious for what?" Magnus asked softly, his fingers running through Alec's hair naughtily. Then, Magnus's fingers slowly moving down to Alec's neck and collarbone. Every touch and every movement by Magnus were perfectly designed like an invitation to a wild night party.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. He feeling uncomfortable and his skin gets goose bumps suddenly, which made him felt a little bit of itchy and the heat. Alec swallowed hard, can't help but think back his first time with Magnus.

That was an amazing and wonderful night. Alec still can remember how Magnus showed him the ways to turn him became a real man from a boy. Alec still remembers that Magnus taught him the step by step in a very patient manner and guide him the correct ways on how to please both of them while making out. All the explicit memories of the first night with Magnus were flashing back into Alec's mind now.

"Mag…Magnus… I…" Alec cleared his throat again with a cough. Then, he continued. "I mean… The bed exercises… Are you serious…?" Alec was feeling that his heart beating fast and his thoughts running wild while asking Magnus this question. There's something started burning in Alec's bottom heart, some crazy emotion almost gets explode.

Magnus fixed glance at Alec, both of them looking into each other's eyes deeply with unconditional love.

Magnus then opened his mouth and said in an attractive pleasing tone. "It's been a long time since our first night… To be honest, I'm afraid that I might forget the deep touch of your body rhythm… I missed it very much, Alexander. I want to taste that feeling of insane again. I want to feel the heat of yours… inside me."

Alec gasped for breath, felt his mind was stunned blankly by Magnus's words.

"Don't you want me?" Magnus changed a posture, he pushed Alec lying down slowly and pressed his chest against Alec's body on the couch, which made Alec feeling tense immediately and widened his eyes in shock.

"Mag… Magnus." Alec took a few deep breaths, tried so hard to calm his beating heart down when he staring at Magnus who remained on top above him.

Magnus gazed at Alec. "I know you like it nice and slow… But I think you can try and proceed to next step tonight. I'm going to teach you a new skill. You should learn and taste the other way of love. It's kind of art, I promise to you, you will definitely regret it if you missed this chance."

Alec staring blankly, not really fully waking up yet from the shocking conversation with Magnus.

"Alexander, make your wise choice now. Because as an impatient person, I will not offer it again." Magnus urged with a sexier tone.

Alec felt his rational mind broken down immediately after that.

"…I want you, Magnus." He answered without thinking twice.

Magnus smirked and confessed. "Actually, I like it rough when it comes to the art of love."

Alec bit his trembling lips tightly, feeling damn nervous right now.

"What should I do now…?" Alec asked in a cracked voice.

Magnus smiled and replied. "Take a deep breath, keep yourself calm and relax."

"Then…?" Alec asked carefully.

"Then, make yourself comfortable and unleashing the desires deep inside your heart." Magnus laughed softly.

"Oh… Okay." Alec still feeling nervous. After a short awkward silence, Alec asked again. "Uh…What is that mean…? I'm not really sure what should I do now. I'm sorry but I…Hmm…" Alec's unfinished words stopped by Magnus's passionate kisses.

Now, Alec remembered back the first rule of making out, which taught by Magnus on the first night when they were being together.

"First thing first, shut up and kiss me." A soft command slipped out from Magnus's mouth, who wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and get all tangled up in each other on the bed.

The past memories were getting clearer.

But return to this moment, Alec closed his eyes and follow Magnus's lead.

**[1st rule - The End]**

**A/N: *Special dedicate this story to my loyal readers on FFN - nciscsinycastleleveragelover & AO3 - LucieR.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**  
**NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF "WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR." —E.B. WHITE**  
**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.**

**Feel free to leave a review after reading, much love ya~!**  
**P.S. You are welcome to read my other fanfic, thanks. ^o^**


End file.
